


Havoc in the Haberdashery

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ascots, Bridezilla Dean Winchester, Engagement, Flirting, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mild Euphemisms, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Dean and Jimmy go shopping for wedding ties.  Jimmy just wants to get this over with and leave, until an untoward salesman starts flirting with his husband-to-be.SPN Rare Ship CC: Round 18 | @smack-that-assbutt vs @firefly124





	Havoc in the Haberdashery

This is the third haberdashery that he and Dean have visited, and yet they are no more closer now to finding what they are looking for than they were four hours ago. Dean is somewhere perusing the racks ahead of him, and Jimmy steals the few minutes solitude to pull out his phone and shoot a text off to his brother. Castiel is asking him how the wedding planning is going. He responds with a gif of Barney Stinson miming suicide, and stuffs his phone back into his pocket. He needs to go find Dean before that boy buys up the entire store.

He finds him standing in front of a long shelf that’s filled with assorted ties and ascots. Dean smiles and reaches out, taking Jimmy hand and pulling him in for a side hug.

“Oh good, there you are. I’m trying to decide what pattern I want. We’re still settled on a blue and gold color scheme, right?” he asks, reaching out and feeling the fabric of a silk tie between his fingers. Jimmy shrugs, leaning over to peck the side of Dean’s neck with gentle kisses.

“Sure, babe, whatever you want. I kind of just wanna get out of here,” he says. Dean purses his lips and turns a half-hearted glare on his fiance before walking away from him, heading further down the aisle to look at the ascots they have on display there. Jimmy follows, whining, “Don’t give me that look, Dean. I’m hungry!”

“They have a tray of cookies and coffee at the door when you walk in, if you want something to eat,” Dean says, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the front of the store. Jimmy huffs and stomps his foot, mumbling something under his breath about pizza before he trudges off towards the front door.

He returns five minutes later with a belly full of cookies and a coffee for his fiance in his hand. He scowls when he sees that he is no longer alone like he left him, but in the company of a handsome store clerk while the guy stands way too close to his fiance and intimately adjusts a tie around his neck. Jimmy frowns and steps forward, clearing his throat. Dean turns to smile excitedly at him.

“Hey, sweetheart, what do you think?” He asks, puffing his chest out and showing off the royal green tie that’s looped around his neck. “Aaron here picked it out for us,” he says, and reaches out to pat the guy on the shoulder. Jimmy seethes inside at the subtle way the guy leans into Dean’s touch, smiling and blushing like a schoolgirl. What does this guy think he’s doing? Dean clearly has got a ring on his finger—the biggest diamond that Jimmy could afford to give his boyfriend—and there is no doubt in his mind that Dean mentioned to this clerk that he was shopping for his wedding.

The worst part is that he’s genuinely oblivious to the flirting. Or maybe JImmy is just over sensitive to other men flirting with his guy. Either way, Jimmy can barely restrain his scowl, and he thrusts the coffee in his hands towards Dean’s chest, smiling sweetly.

“I thought we’d agreed to a blue and gold color scheme,” he grinds out between clenched teeth. Dean’s eyes light up.

“Oh, I didn’t know you cared. Aaron said that the green tie would bring out my eyes.”

Jimmy huffs, and stalks past Dean and Aaron, snatching a bright blue paisley ascot from the shelf. He turns with a flourish and sticks it in Dean’s face.

“Yeah, well I think that _this_ is the tie that I want _us_ to wear at _our wedding_ ,” he says, with emphasis on the words “our” and “wedding”. Dean grins, bouncing on the heels of his feet.

“Awesome, Jim! I love it,” Dean says, reaching out to examine the silk ascot dangling between his fiance’s fingers. “But… maybe we can reconsider the pattern? Unless you’re really sold on paisley.”

“And it’s actually an ascot, knot a tie _(ba-dum tss!)_ ,” Aaron pipes up from where he’s standing behind Dean. Jimmy glares at him and the clerk backs up, but Dean seems oblivious, turning to thank him with a smile for the clarification.

“Dude, I have always wanted an ascot,” Dean says, stepping forward and pulling Jimmy in for a hug. He kisses him hard on the mouth, deftly tying the ascot around his neck as he distracts him with a kiss. When he pulls away they are both beaming, and Jimmy looks dandy with the bright, silky ascot wrapped around his neck. It perfectly brings out his eyes. “Oh, baby, I am going to take you out for the biggest pizza pie you’ve ever had after this.”

Jimmy smiles and steps forward, knocking his forehead against Dean’s and rubbing their noses together. “Oh yeah? How about we just order take out and bring it home, eat it in together in bed?”

Dean blushes and smiles, leaning in for another kiss when Aaron clears his throat. He looks distinctly uncomfortable, and now Jimmy almost feels bad for the guy.

“Um, I can take that ascot for you and ring it up. You’ll be wanting a matching set, correct?”

Dean nods, yelping in surprise when he suddenly feels Jimmy squeeze his ass. He nearly jumps out of his skin, and Aaron spares them both one last odd look before he heads to the counter to check them out. Dean turns and whacks Jimmy across the arm once he’s out of sight, but he still can’t help but smile and accept it when his fiance leans in for a slow, sweet kiss.

“Come on, love,” he says against Dean’s lips. “You owe me some pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! If you follow my work, you know that I love love LOVE writing Jimmy, so this was fun to do... I wish I had written more. Anyway, tell me what your thoughts are in the COMMENTS!


End file.
